


RESET

by Zipitnitwit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Correction lots of angst!, D E A T H, Feelings, Gen, Have I already said angst?, I Tried, POV Sans (Undertale), Sad, Sans - Freeform, Sans Angst (Undertale), Some angst, Spoilers, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: Sans POV during Undertale, One-shot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	RESET

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this tiny little POV One-shot about sans because I love his character so much, and I just finished my Genocide route for the first time! Yay! Took me two weeks, ha ha... ... P A I N  
> Anywho, just sharing this with you cause I'm both, happy, heartbroken, and scared (I mean, I just sold my soul to a demon in-game, no biggie, he he) Enjoy, and cry with me if you must!

What if I told you that no matter what you do, everything would be

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Pointless_

You would wonder ‘why? Why me? Why am I no good? Why can’t I do anything? Why can’t they remember?’

…

Your memory brings you back to when you first noticed it.

It started as a weird Dejá Vu. You wake up like any other day, do your thing, no biggie. Until you notice that what you’re living, is the same every single day.

Would you believe me when I tell you I’ve lived the same day for weeks, months, years maybe?

…

I thought it may be a lack of sleep

I could be seeing things

Maybe it was all just a weird dream!

My world ain’t real…

My timeline

My brother

_My life isn’t real_

…

I still remember when I tried to see the source of it

_A flower_

A golden flower was the source of it

All the happiness

All the misery

The suffering

_Everything…_

It was just loading and reloading files because it was bored or ‘wanted to feel again’, as it said

One day I tried to stop it,

It just reloaded,

And again,

And again,

And again…

I guess I just gave up

If I killed it, It would reload

If I let it live, it would mess with us

And reload…

Again and again…

…

I got tired of trying, so I’d rather pretend that I didn’t know any of it

That’s how I met her

My jokes partner

I’d go to that door every day

Crack some jokes

Laugh a little

And go back home with my bro

One day she asked me to promise her to protect a child if it ever fell another one

_**I’m glad I didn’t do so** _

I told her I’d keep an eye on them but, no promises

…

Many, what? Years, later, a Human fell into the underground, well another one, anyway…

It would all be the same, they’d come from the ruins, go through snowdin, waterfall and, if they survived long enough, hotland, the core, the capital, and their ultimate destination,  
the king’s castle, where they shared the same fate.

**_D E A T H_ **

…

This one was different,

It was a nice kid

It came from the door I used to crack jokes with my partner

It was kind and helped others

For the first time, it was different

I’d dare say it was fun

Everyone was happy around them

I, was happy around them

Until…

One day it all started again

Our perfect lives on the surface?

Gone

Our happiness?

___Gone_ _ _

Our good ending?

__**_G o n e_** _ _

. . .

The kid was more powerful than the flower

It held a huge amount of **DETERMINATION**

And the power to **SAVE, LOAD, and RESET**

…

But, like last time, it was different…

The kid had bloodlust in their eyes

What the heck?!

I’ve never seen something like this before

The kid not only has the power of **RESET,**

They also have the power to **FIGHT** and **MERCY**

…

It showed us **MERCY** last time, why ain’t they showing it right now?!

What do they win with killing everyone?!

…

Is it curiosity?...

_____Is it the thrill of hunt?..._ _ _ _ _

_____Is it just, **FOR FUN?!**_ ****_ _ _ _

_____ARE THEY KILLING US BECAUSE THEY WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT COMES NEXT?!_ _ _ _ _

____****_DO THEY EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW WE FEEL?!_** ** _ _ _ _

____****_WERE WE EVER EVEN FRIENDS?!..._** ** _ _ _ _

…

After everything,

I couldn’t protect anyone…

Not the door lady…

Not the monsters…

Not Papyrus…

Not the king…

Not even Me…

Much less YOU, **_H U M A N . . ._**

__

. . .

You’re free to fight me, give everything you got

Make this fight as tiring as it can get

If you win you live

If you die, you reload right back where you were

If you have **MERCY…**

…

_**I w o n ‘ t h e s i t a t e** _

…

Sorry, ma’am, this is why I never make promises…

…

_________It’s a beautiful day outside_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Birds are singing_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Flowers are blooming,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________On days like these,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kids like you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**_S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n H e l l . . ._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments! Let's chat about Undertale!
> 
> (Check out my other UNDERTAL/TOH fanfic I'm currently working on if haven't done so)
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ


End file.
